1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to materials and methods for protecting surfaces subject to frictional forces, heat, and corrosion, and more particularly, to wear-resistant coatings that can be applied to piston rings and cylinder liners of internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion
A power cylinder assembly of an internal combustion engine generally comprises a reciprocating piston disposed within a cylindrical cavity of an engine block. One end of the cylindrical cavity is closed while another end of the cylindrical cavity is open. The closed end of the cylindrical cavity and an upper portion or crown of the piston, define a combustion chamber. The open end of the cylindrical cavity permits oscillatory movement of a connecting rod, which joins a lower portion of the piston to a crankshaft, which is partially submersed in an oil sump. The crankshaft converts linear motion of the pistonxe2x80x94resulting from combustion of fuel in the combustion chamberxe2x80x94into rotational motion.
The power cylinder assembly typically includes one or more piston rings and a cylindrical sleeve or cylinder liner, which is disposed within the engine block and forms the side walls of the cylindrical cavity. The piston rings are disposed in grooves formed in the lateral walls of the piston, and extend outward from the piston into an annular space delineated by the piston wall and the cylinder liner. During movement of the piston within the cylindrical cavity, the piston rings bear against the cylinder liner. The piston rings have two main functions. First, they inhibit gas flow from the combustion chamber into the oil sump through the annular space between the piston and the cylinder liner. Second, they minimize oil flow from the oil sump into the combustion chamber.
To improve their durability, wear and scuff resistance, the piston rings, and in some cases the cylinder liner, are coated with relatively hard materials such as chromium hard plate and alloys containing chromium carbide. Although such coatings have met with considerable success, they have been found inadequate for newer engine technologies, including diesel engines employing exhaust gas recirculation (EGR).
The present invention provides coatings that offer improved wear and scuff resistance for demanding applications such as piston rings and cylinder liners of internal combustion engines.
One aspect of the present invention provides a wear resistant coating for protecting a surface undergoing sliding contact with another surface, as found, for example, in a power cylinder assembly of an internal combustion engine. The wear resistant coating is applied by high velocity oxygen-fuel deposition of a powder, which comprises a blend of about 13 wt. % to about 43 wt. % of a nickel-chromium alloy, about 25 wt. % to about 64 wt. % chromium carbide, and about 15 wt. % to about 50 wt. % molybdenum.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a piston ring comprising an annular body having an outer radial periphery protected by a wear resistant coating. The wear resistant coating is applied by high velocity oxygen-fuel spraying of a powder comprising a blend of about 13 wt. % to about 43 wt. % of a nickel-chromium alloy, about 25 wt. % to about 64 wt. % chromium carbide, and about 15 wt. % to about 50 wt. % molybdenum.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a method of protecting surfaces in sliding contact. The method includes applying a wear resistant coating to one or both surfaces by high velocity oxygen-fuel deposition of a powder. The powder comprises a blend of about 13 wt. % to about 43 wt. % of a nickel-chromium alloy, about 25 wt. % to about 64 wt. % chromium carbide, and about 15 wt. % to about 50 wt. % molybdenum.